Forgive Yourself
by Mrdaimion
Summary: In this one-shot, Heather attempts to cope with the guilt left by almost killing Alejandro, despite knowing that he's perfectly fine. How does this work out? Find out by reading.


_As I kicked Alejandro off inevitably dooming him to the infernos down below, I couldn't even pretend to regret my decision as I grabbed the case of money. I ignored everyone's screams, strutting off the island as perfect as ever, the fire seeming to go out of it's way to let me leave safely. I'd already sold my soul to the devil, I was on their side now. I turned my head behind me for a small second, which turned out to be a huge mistake. I saw the fires engulf Alejandro an_

I woke up in a cold sweat, remembering my own twisted version of the horrible night. Even though it was two days ago, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it every second of every two seconds of every four seconds of every... You get the point. I mean, I put the love of my life (… shut up) in intensive care due to his burns- how am I supposed to live with that? Especially since I never even got the money...

As I tossed my head down onto the pillow once more, I heard my phone ring. With one eye open I checked the Caller ID, and my heart stopped when I realized who it was: the Spanish flirt himself, Alejandro.

I debated whether to pick up or not just in case he decided to rant at me for ruining his life, but I sighed and picked it up anyways, knowing that if he wanted to rant at me... Well, I deserved it.

"Hello, senorita," His silky smooth voice rang out to me, and I was surprised that he was able to act so... Calmly after everything that happened. Not that I was about to call him out on it and invite him doing it, but still.

"Hey." I tried to act as naturally as possible- which, for me, meant being bitchy in every way, shape, and form. "Why are _you_ calling?" I snapped.

"Well, I haven't seen you since we kissed," He kindly left out the part about me pushing him into lava. "And since I just got out of the hospital, I wanted to see if you would care to buy some coffee."

It was getting harder and harder to not act excited, so I rolled my eyes in real life as well to help me act like I didn't care. "Alright, yeah, fine, sure. When?"

"How about now?" I heard a knock on my door echoing throughout my empty house, and I opened it preemptively knowing exactly who it was.

"Yeah, I have to hang up now, someone's at the door." I told Alejandro through the phone, and as I closed it, I heard the Alejandro in front of me laugh.

He extended a hand, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Shall we?"

I did my best to keep my cool, even though I was certain he could hear my heartbeat. "Sure, I guess." As I walked with him, I couldn't help but ask one question: "How did they fix your face so well? I mean, it got really... Injured," I struggled to avoid the word "burned", "last time I saw you, but it has almost no scorch marks left."

The latino grinned. "Senorita, you'll have to give mucho thanks to the Hospital, they did a wonderful job."

"I don't know, they didn't fix you up _that_ well, I still can't look at you without feeling sick." I scowled at him, but he just laughed like the perfect bastard he was.

"Ah, you're the only one." He winked as we walked up to the front of the coffee stop, and he opened the door for me. "Senoritas first." He gestured for me to enter. I rolled my eyes, but just walked in anyways, and my eyes stopped as they were in the middle of scanning the area, resting on one eighteen year old.

"What's Noah doing here?" I hissed over to Alejandro, taking a step back as to make sure that Noah didn't see us.

"Well, smart-asses have to go out for coffee too." Alejandro began to explain. "Why don't you ask him out?" I stared at him with wide eyes, but before I got the chance to talk, he continued. "Much apologies, senorita, but I'm over you now after you kicked me in the nuts- also, come on, it's pretty obvious that you two would make a great couple." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes at it.

"Yeah, I'm go-" Before I could finish, the jackass shoved me over at Noah, making him notice me finally. Noah sighed and put down his food.

"Oh, this is a shame- I was hoping I could get through lunch without being insulted for once." He sarcastically remarked, and I glared at him.

"Noah, quick, think of a number... Okay, it's five. Multiply that number by five, then divide it by five. Now subtract it by five. That's the number of shits I give about what you think of me." Noah rolled his eyes, but before we could continue this banter, I quickly just tried to end the conversation. "You. Me. Date this Friday. What do you say?"

Noah raised his eyebrows. "A little fast, aren't w-"

"If I can stop being a complete jerk for a sentence or two, so can you." I quickly interrupted him.

He sighed. "Okay, yeah. See you then." He rolled his eyes as he got up and left the shop, and I walked back over to Alejandro.

"Happy?" I grumpily asked him, and he nodded, his million-dollar smile still flashing.

"Very- oh!" His phone went off, and he quickly picked it up. "... Alright, ma'am." He sighed as he hung up, then turned to me. "Sorry, but I really have to go- I'll come by your house tomorrow and hang out with you, alright? Alright!" He didn't give me a chance to answer as he ran off, waving behind him.

I began walking home, pissed. _Asshole._

The next day, I heard someone knock on my door once more. I opened the door swiftly and, sure enough, it was Alejandro.

"Ready to go?" He grinned, knowing full well that I looked like shit right now.

"Asshole..." I muttered, as I quickly ran back inside. I took about three minutes to get ready as quickly as possible, before running back to the door. "Alright, fine, now we can go."

He took my hand and started walking with me, before initiating conversation. "So, how's life been treating you, senorita?"

"Ah, well..." I decided to leave out the regret I felt for hurting him. "It's been treating me alright. And we both know how it's been treating you..."

Alejandro chuckled lightly. "It's been treating me mucho well, actually- I mean, I'm fine again already, aren't I?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I looked around me, now my curiosity starting to get piqued. "Where are we, anyways?" I asked, seeing only trees around me.

He shrugged. "We're going to a family picnic- see, there's my grandmother." Alejandro waved to his grandmother, who came over, glaring at me.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" She asked, and when Alejandro saw my blank face, he translated for me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?" I snapped, and Alejandro relayed the message to his grandmother. The grandmother just scowled at us, though, as she walked away.

"Come on, let's go-" He began pulling me, before he stopped, snapping his fingers. "Oh, yes, Heather, one more thing."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What?"

He turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. "You have to forgive yourself for burning me." When he saw my look of confusion, he continued. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know what would happen when you hit me- and besides, I would have done the same in your shoes."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay, I forgive myself." What I didn't show though was the realization that he was right: It wasn't my fault, I shouldn't kick myself over it. "Okay, can we start heading to the picnic no-"

"Heather?" I heard Noah's voice behind me, and I turned to face him. "Huh, I didn't expect to see you here."

I rolled my eyes. "Why shouldn't I be here? Anyway, can you hurry this up, I really want to eat-"

Noah cut me off. "Wait, you want to do what?"

"Eat. That's kind of the point of a picnic, you know."

For once, Noah looked like he wasn't trying to be a douche as he said his next words as softly as possible: "Heather... What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes, and turned back behind me to Alejandro. "Come on, expl-" I was shocked to find no-one standing there, though. As I looked around the area some more, I found tombstones littered throughout the ground.

I turned over to where Alejandro's family was gathered, as it all started to come together in my head. Ignoring their glares and their Spanish cursing, I slowly walked up to the object they were surrounding, and I saw a single tombstone:

_Rest in Piece_

_Alejandro Burromuerto_

_February 27, 1992 - April 26, 2011_

**A/N: Yeah, for once, I made a serious one-shot. Honestly, I think this would have been a lot better if I made it longer, but I lack the attention span, so... Yeah. Don't forget to review and stuff. :b**


End file.
